I do like it
by purpleraxn
Summary: After the movie theatre function, things would have happened in Nicanor's absence.


_First of all, I'd like to clarify that my English sucks so I am so sorry for any kind of mistake - Yhanks a lot to Valentina for helping me to correct it. I hope you enjoy it! Xo._

**_I do like it._**

_"Too bad Nicanor didn't like the film," _was the perfect pretext to heal the scratch that appeared on her skin when she saw how he kissed Barbara with total freedom in front of her and the whole room while she had been carrying with the desire of kissing her since last night, when she remembered their kiss several times which ended up in her feet taking her to Barbara's house the next morning, completely driven by the need of touching her, of feeling her again. That woman had her under a spell and she knew that so well – it was something impossible to deny anymore. Her mouth and its warmth, the tenderness that wrapped them during the kiss, haunted her the whole day and the "_if you accompany me to movie theatre," _was something that bursted out of her mouth before she could stop it. She didn't plan it, it just happened but what she really didn't plan was having Nicanor in her plan for two only. The necessity of kissing her was covered by the frustration of not having her for her own, making a real revolution of feelings inside of her chest. But that disaster ended in the moment that Barbara's husband was gone, giving them the _intimacy –_somehow, considering there were people around them – she had been wishing for.

_I do like it._

And it burnt. She felt her look and it burnt in a way she had never felt before. Something stirred up inside of her and her hands reached up for the button of her shirt quickly, trying to take her mind away from that feeling. Even though she had her eyes on the film, her attention was somewhere else. The whispered voice hit her and a lot of goosebumps ran on her skin, unconsciously taking off the button. Her shy look ran away once she met Barbara's but she tried again and stayed this time, taking the opportunity and starting to excuse about her behaviour last night. And…

_Shhh…!_

Bitch…

She found herself eaten up by shyness and turned her head quickly to the screen, missing the face Barbara gave to the woman that told them to shut up. Her hands started playing with the collar of the shirt and second button. Barbara was so close to her all of a sudden, not giving a damn if they were bothering other people or not and promised her that _the next time_ she'll invite her, making a soft smile appear on her lips, making the anxiety show up in her system. Her fingers took off that second button and played with the fabric, opening it and exposing her neck, her heavy breathing being shown clearly. There was something in those whispers and the tension between them; Barbara so close and the accumulated needing being a really dangerous mix.

_ Well, then… we have a date (…)_

Excitement. That was the first thing that bubbled in her chest when those words flew out of Barbara's mouth, the woman who was too close to her just to be her friend, too close for a public place – the woman who was too close for her self-control. Mercedes smiled to her and turned around to look at her, losing the game in those brown eyes that had the pale light of the screen reflected on them. That uncertain darkness she wanted to discover suddenly became the most interesting thing in the room but she had to abandon it, laying her eyes on the movie again.

They came out of the movie theatre accompanied by Elsa, the one who said that they paid very little attention to the film because they were talking all the time. Mercedes felt a bit nervous when her best friend said that. Were they… too obvious? The topic changed quickly and when Elsa made the invitation to drink something at the Möller's Inn, Barbara rejected it and she said she was too tired for that as well.

But she wasn't tired at all to walk Barbara home. Their steps guided them to the front door of the brunette's house, the place where her day began. She laid her eyes on her as the older was unlocking the door and a shy blushing covered her cheeks when those dark eyes met hers.

\- ─ Want to come in?

\- ─ I don't think it's a good idea… I'm sure Nicanor is here and I bothered you enough for today – that shy smile was there again and Bárbara frowned.

\- ─ Mercedes Möller, you do not bother me.

\- ─ Ok, but…

\- ─ Come on – she came close again and grabbed her hand, pulling her inside of the house after a quick look to see if somebody was watching –. Just one drink and then you're free to go – she offered in a whisper, her brown eyes were close; her own back against the wall told her there was no possibility of escaping.

\- ─ Alright, I'll stay. But just for a moment, ok? I don't wanna get home late nor want my dad to scold me or something.

\- ─ I promise it'll be just a few minutes, Mercedes - her voice tone lowered even more, those red lips not closing again and showing off a half-close mouth that put goosebumps on the back of her neck.

After locking the door and finding there was just the two of them in the house, Barbara turned on the light of a lamp, leaving the room half lightened up, and went for the enguindado and two glasses. Her breathing was heavy and slow, she could still see Mercedes unbuttoning her shirt behind her eyelids. That delicate awkwardness of her fingers was going to get the starring role in her dreams or the principal distraction during the day; she could assure it from that moment. She swallowed with some difficulty and went back slowly, trying to take the control over her own again.

Mercedes was sitting in the sofa; her blazer was on the arm of the chair and her fingers trying to compose her hair that had no flaws. She cleared her throat to get her attention and the younger woman smiled at her.

\- Here… - she gave her the glass and sat by her side, looking at her calmly before opening the bottle –. Hey, I liked the film…

\- ─ Elsa said we did not see anything – she laughed and the brunette looked at her interestedly after filling her glass.

\- ─ Well, in my defence I can say I was way more entertained with something more interesting – confessed with a low tone and smirked with half-open lips. Mercedes' eyes laying on her again.

\- ─ Barbara… - swallowed the drink, feeling the alcohol playing in her tongue.

\- ─ You are so pretty, Mercedes – with her eyes laid on her she took her hand and tangled their fingers.

\- ─ Don't say such things, please – she blushed and looked away, drinking again, but Barbara grabbed her glass.

Leaving the glasses on the table, she got closer and took both of her hands, looking at Mercedes' face slowly before pulling her closer and kissing her lips. Mercedes watched her for a few seconds before seeing how she went for her lips again. She received her willingly, opening her mouth and feeling how her breathing got caught in her chest. Her fingers let go of the woman's and grabbed her face shyly because of her inexperience. Barbara's kisses were so warm and wet, in that moment they tasted like alcohol, a bit sweet, and the tension that haunted her the whole day was gone in those kisses.

Her free hands ran over Mercedes' waist and pushed her against the arm of the sofa, smiling against her lips as she got closer to her body.

\- ─ My beautiful girl… - she whispered, caressing her face with the tip of her fingers.

\- ─ No…

\- ─ Yes, Mercedes –she sentenced not allowing other responses, and caressed the corners of her mouth –, very beautiful.

Her knees met Mercedes' and, in a bit uncomfortable position, she bent over her, her mouth welcoming the other woman's without second thoughts. Mercedes' head was spinning around for all what Barbara made her feel. When they were together, she felt weak, as if she was something that Barbara's hands could transform a thousand times; she felt as if her addiction was there again and she had been in a long time of abstinence. She could take her drug again; she could let herself get down on it.

She felt the brunette's fingers run down her neck, shuddering and making the two of them burst into a soft laughter that died when those hands got to the collar of the shirt. Mercedes swallowed, feeling trapped _between_ wanting to know what could happen if they went on _and_ the reason that kept telling her to stop everything right there. What to do? Her look met Barbara's and swallowed when those eyes shone with the soft and warm light of the lamp. Her pupils were darker than ever and her mouth was covered with lipstick that she didn't know who it belonged to anymore. Her hands went down on her back till they reached her waist and then she inclined a bit, caressing her nose with her own and then pressing their lips together. Barbara sighed against her mouth and her fingers got inside the fabric, touching her neck and her clavicles before taking off the button.

She chewed on her lip when they broke the kiss and Barbara started unbuttoning the shirt, looking her chest with adoration. She did not want to miss its appearance, not even a second. When her fingers got to her belly button, she stopped and took the flaps of fabric, looking for approbation in Mercedes' face before opening it. When she looked up, she found Mercedes' sky blue eyes begging for it.

Mercedes hands ran over her hips and settled down on her lap, her eyes were so into the revealing of her skin in front of a person and not her own mirror. That person was Barbara which made it a thousand times more special. The brunette felt her breath getting heavier and heavier when the moles on the younger's skin started appearing, soft crimson painting the neck and going up to the cheek of the woman who was under her hands. She smiled.

\- ─ See? Very beautiful – she bent again and caressed her cheek with her nose, breathing heavily near her hear and feeling how Mercedes was trembling –. I'd rather watch you – she pressed a kiss near the lobe of her hear and the woman shuddered – before watching something that isn't as beautiful as you are – she lift her head and touched her face with her fingers.

Not daring to go further as to take the shirt off the skirt, she bent again and played with Mercedes' mouth, making her feel her warmth but not kissing her, until she got a playful smile from the younger woman; her path changed to her jaw where she kissed her wetly and then reached her neck very slowly, kissing her with the breath and then with the lips. Mercedes' fingers held her by the blazer and kept her close, letting her see how her breath was out of control, hearing it dancing in the air. Kissed her pulse and Mercedes sighed shakily, pulling her closer.

The kisses were here and there, over the curve down in her neck and the clavicles, the shy tongue tasting the skin and getting a soft moan as a reward. Barbara lifted her head again as she unbuttoned the rest of the shirt, taking it off the skirt. Mercedes kissed her and she followed her, the alcohol disappearing to allow them to taste each other's natural flavour. When the shirt was done, she opened it completely, sliding it down her shoulders with firm but not rude fingers. Mercedes was a bit more confident about the situation and she loved it.

\- ─ We won't do anything you don't want, okay? If you don't want it anymore, we'll stop.

\- ─ It's ok… - her fingers ran through her hair and pulled out the brooch that kept it in order, tangling her fingers and feeling Barbara smirking against her flesh.

Mercedes closed her eyes when Barbara's mouth ran from her shoulder to her chest, her breath becoming heavier as she tried to contain the moan that was dancing in her throat. The woman's fingers were under the fabric, touching her waist directly and giving her chills. One hand ran through her air while the other kept her by the back of her neck, allowing Barbara to discover her as no one did before. She really liked how Barbara made her feel unique and special in every kiss or caress. She bit her lip when the wet and firm tongue pressed from the valley between her breasts to the beginning of them, leaving a humid path behind it. Between her legs something throbbed and she pressed her lips, her breath getting out of control again.

Barbara's lips sucked softly on her left boob when the material of the brassier was put to one side and she smiled at the way it felt. The brunette repeated the action on the other breast and she saw Barbara's smile when she lifted her head and looked at her. The fingers on her waist got more confident and pulled away, making the young woman lay almost completely on the sofa. Their smiles were there for a second but then disappeared in the kiss full of necessity – a kiss that went down on her neck and got back to her chest where she soon felt the wetness of the woman's mouth. Barbara's hands ran over her belly and touched ghostly her sensitive breasts. Mercedes moaned and let herself be caught in another kiss, one that played with her hormones. One of her legs went up to Barbara's hip and she grabbed it, putting the skirt fabric aside and letting her hand go more and more over her thigh. A nervous smirk took over her lips when she felt it.

Barbara's mouth went once more between her boobs and the hand started fighting the bra cups, trying to get to the soft skin again. Meanwhile, between her legs, the other hand kept caressing the inside of her thigh, touching the back of her knee and going ahead to limits that made her lose her mind in a good way.

She was all ashamed for what she was allowing to happen. Since when she let her instincts take control of her? That was not herself and it felt so good to let go of everything for the first time. She closed her eyes and moaned loudly when Barbara's tongue almost touched her nipple as the fingers really touched it when put the cup back on its place.

\- ─ Come here… - the brunette whispered, pulling away and taking her in her arms.

Mercedes let her take the shirt off her arms to finally be just in her bra and a playful laugh was heard when the woman held her in her arms, kissing her neck, tickling her where she did not know had tickles.

\- ─ Do you want me to…?

And the question died when the sound of a key turning inside the lock. Mercedes looked at her full of fear and Barbara gave her the shirt as she stood and turned on the other lights quickly. Their hands reached for their mouths and tried to fix up the sin that could be seen there. Mercedes buttoned up her skirt as fast as she could till she reached her neck and put the downs into the skirt quickly.

The steps of Barbara were heard and her throat closed in anticipation, but Barbara came back alone with a hand pressing her chest. Their eyes met and both of them sighed.

\- ─ What was it?

\- ─ My own key that finished turning into the lock – she closed her eyes and sighed deeply.

\- ─ I almost died… what were we doing? What if it was Nicanor… - the panic ran in her system and Barbara walked towards her, grabbing her by her shoulders.

\- ─ Calm down, ok? Nothing happened, nothing, everything is alright.

\- ─ But… - her eyes filled up with desperate and Barbara grabbed her face with soft fingers.

\- ─ Nothing happened – she inclined and kissed her lips once more, hugging her tightly after that. Mercedes sighed on her shoulder and her fingers pressed on the blazer again. Barbara pulled away just to kiss her as hard as she was doing seconds before and Mercedes sighed again but for other reason –. I promise you that next time it won't happen.


End file.
